


How I Want You to Look at Me

by reggiemantletrash



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Regonica, Veggie, reggieronnie, reggieronnie fanfiction, regonica fanfiction, veggie fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reggiemantletrash/pseuds/reggiemantletrash
Summary: Veronica is exasperated with the love triangle between her, Archie and Reggie, and has to find a way to convince Reggie he has nothing to be jealous over.





	How I Want You to Look at Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt "I thought things were going great" from hellsdemonictrinity on Tumblr. My angsty self loved writing this a little too much.

Veronica Lodge sighs, her warm forehead pressed against the cool metal of her locker. Though school certainly isn’t the highlight of anyone’s day, it’s become a nightmare for her. A battleground where an unspoken war is being waged. Just when she thought it’d come to a halt, it would start again. An endless, vicious cycle that she isn’t sure how to end.

She was foolish to think the animosity between Archie and Reggie would ever cease. They were two bulls constantly locking horns, never admitting what it was truly about. The former best friends would chew each other out for their performance on the football field, or the other’s lack of following directions if they were (unfortunately) made partners in class.

They took any chance to argue as long as they didn’t have to get to the heart of the matter: they were both hung up on Veronica Lodge, and extremely jealous. Archie because Veronica had moved on from him, Reggie because he was afraid Veronica never moved on from Archie.

It was, as Kevin so accurately described it, “dysfunction junction.”

“I feel like my every move is being watched,” she’d told him. “I can’t so much as look at one of them without feeling the other’s eyes on me.”

Today was no different. When Archie approached Veronica at her locker, her first impulse was to scan the room and make sure Reggie wasn’t watching.

“Everything okay?” he asks, his brow furrowing in concern. They’d agreed to still be friends, even if things weren’t like they used to be.

“Not exactly,” she says, lifting her head to look up at him. She gives him a smile that ends up being more sad than reassuring. “But it’ll be fine.”

She’d decided to let it go, to let it play itself out. She thought maybe it was best for them to get their aggression out once and for all. But she’s sick of feeling like some sort of carnival prize to be competed over. It’s anything but flattering.

Just then, Reggie sidles up next to her. “Everything alright over here?” he asks, eyeing Archie suspiciously. “Maybe you should go, Andrews.”

“Reggie, he’s fine—”

“I just don’t want him bothering—”

“He’s fine, Reggie,” she interrupts, her tone icy. He takes a step backward when he sees the daggers she’s throwing him.  
“Woah, Ronnie, I was just trying to help,” Reggie says, putting his hands up in surrender.

Veronica is having absolutely none of it. She grabs him by the arm and pulls him into the nearest abandoned classroom, ignoring the confused looks Archie throws them.

Anyone will tell you that despite being so short, Veronica is a forbidding opponent. What she lacks in stature she makes up for in intimidation. 

“This,” Veronica spits, gesturing between the two of them, “is never going to work. Not if you don’t shape up and stop being so possessive.”

Reggie looks at his feet guiltily, unable to meet her dark, accusing eyes. He scratches the back of his neck awkwardly.

“I don’t know what you mean,” he mumbles.

Veronica shakes her head in frustration. “I’m not a fool. I know what’s going on, and you’re going to put a stop to it. Do I make myself clear?”

He says nothing.

“Do I make myself clear?” she repeats, tapping her foot impatiently.

A beat passes between them, the silence fraught with palpable tension. A million unspoken sentiments hang in the air between them. How deeply afraid Reggie is of losing her, how his jealousy reminds Veronica of her father’s.

Neither of them have ever been the best at opening up about their feelings.

“I thought things were going great,” Reggie begins, his eyes finally meeting Veronica’s. 

Her heart seems to skip a beat when she sees them glinting with something resembling tears. She’s never seen him cry. Not yet. 

Things had been going great, she thought to herself. But only when Archie wasn’t within the vicinity. When they were alone, things were much simpler. Last night when they went for a drive, she felt happier than she had in months. With the top down, the radio on, and his arm around her shoulders, she felt close to invincible. They’d parked somewhere to gaze at the stars, stealing kisses, talking about everything and nothing.

It simply felt right.

The memory softens her a bit, and she uncrosses her arms.

“I thought they were going great until I saw you looking at Archie, looking at him like…” he trails off. His eyes drop to the floor again as he fidgets with the cuffs of his jacket.

“Like what?” she prompts, knowing he has more to say.

“Like how I want you to look at me,” he admits, rubbing his forehead in frustration. Or embarrassment. She isn’t sure which.

There’s a pause that neither of them knows how to fill. This conversation was a long time coming, and now that it’s here, it isn’t an easy one.

“I loved Archie,” Veronica says finally, placing her hands on Reggie’s forearms. His gaze flickers to their point of contact before finding hers again. 

“He taught me how to love,” she continues, swallowing. “And for that I’ll always be grateful.”

Her voice cracks and she’s afraid she’s going to start crying. But to her surprise, she sees there’s a tear falling from Reggie’s eye. It’s a single one, trailing down his cheek, his jaw, his neck. She fights the urge to kiss it away.

“We’ve got our memories, Archie and I,” she sighs. “But you can’t make a relationship off memories. I learned that the hard way.” She gives a humorless laugh. “I’ll always love him, but not like that. Not the way you think I do.”

Veronica begins to stroke Reggie’s arms soothingly, praying to any god listening that he’ll believe her. She doesn’t want to have to end this. She wants to find out what they could become, if they only let themselves.

She’s not sure if she loves Reggie yet. It’s too soon to know. But she thinks maybe she could, someday.

“I believe you,” he finally says.

Veronica exhales, a soft smile tugging at her lips. “You do?”

Reggie gives her a matching smile. He brushes a kiss across her forehead, sending pleasant warmth through her body.

“I’m gonna trust you,” he says, entwining their hands and pulling her closer. “I don’t ever wanna make you mad, Ronnie.”

He whispers in her ear a promise, vowing to make things right with Archie, before pressing a kiss to her cheek. She can’t help but feel like this is the start of something new. Maybe now, untainted by the past, they can begin for real. 

They walk to class hand-in-hand, Veronica ready to let the chips fall where they may with Reggie. She isn’t afraid anymore.


End file.
